Coming Home
by Starts with Goodbye
Summary: When Bella meets Edward sparks fly literally. Bella about to be married in less than a month and Edward could care less if he spends is life alone. Update will soon be coming.. If any one has ideas I am welcomed to them.  SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

One year ago Bella graduated college with a teaching degree. She was to be married in less than one month. Jacob had proposed to her right after high school and she convinced Jake that they should wait until after college for the both of them. That was a year ago. Now a month ago Alice and Rosalie begged her to come out and celebrate Rosalie's engagement.

That was the night that turned her whole life around. Ever since Jacob's proposal she had pondered if she rreally loved him as a lover at all. Sure she loved him as friend and couldn't bare it if she broke his heart. She also saccrificed because she never really got a chance to date anyone outside of Jake and they were together all through high school and college. Alice and Rosalie tried to get her to take a break with him just for a little bit to see what the world had to offer. Every time she said no that she couldn't do that to him. But, that changed once she met Edward.

Edward Cullen a powerful CEO to Cullen Enterprises but, that was just to the world. Personally he was Edward Cullen the mobster.

**An**

**This is my first time writing anything remotely big! Please read and review and give me some feedback on whether or not I should continue. I am also looking for a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**BPOV**

My first day as a teacher which consisted of ass- kissing the parents and trying to get them out of the door so I could start the day. While taking roll I noticed that one of the kids Sophie Cullen wasn't here yet so I wouldn't start anything crucial for another hour. I started with simple introductions and a tell about yourself activity. The hour was about up so I was getting the children ready for the next activity when my door opened and in come in a little girl and a strawberry blonde with a death grip on the little girls arm. I walked over asked Sophie to find her desk.

"Can I have a moment of your time Ms?"

"Denali, Tanya Denali."

"Ok, Ms. Denali I need to stress this as it is important that Sophie be here on time which my class starts at eight a.m. and she needs to be here in her seat by that time. Also another thing is if I see you with that kind of grip on her again I will report you to your employer and child services."

"Look I don't have an employer her father is my boyfriend and she is just the kid I take care of while he is at the office". Replied Tanya

"Well since you will see him later I would like you to give this to her father and have him give me a call."

"No I don't think he needs to give you a call and as his girlfriend here is your number back." Handing back shredded paper bits into my hands.

As she walked away I walked back into the classroom to see everyone in a circle around Sophie as she was on the ground crying. I asked what happened the aid says that she was complaining that her arm hurt and when he went to check it she screamed and went to the floor. Pulling Sophie closer to me I noticed that her arm is bruised and it looks broken.

**EPOV**

Sitting in my study I hear the door slam and I know that the nanny Tanya is back from dropping Sophie off at school almost an hour late. She insisted on picking her up and I waited on her and when she showed up a half hour late when I all but had the car started and drove Sophie myself. I called for Tanya and asked her how it went and this was her reply:

"The teacher or whatever is like a total bitch and like yelled at me and then asked for your number and I like told her that I didn't have like your number."

"Why didn't you give her my number you had it. It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything. What's her name"? I asked

"Well I like don't know, she was too busy yelling at me and looking at her engagement ring for me to like even ask."

Just then my office phone rings and I picked up.

Is a Mr. Cullen there?

Yes, this is him.

Mr. Cullen I have Sophie here with me and you may want to come pick her up and take her to the hospital.

And why is that?

I'm getting to that; your girlfriend may have been the cause of a broken arm with severe bruising.

Wait a minute my girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Where is Sophie now?

Sophie is with me as I am her teacher Bella Swan; the woman who dropped her off this morning said she was your girlfriend.

Okay thank you for informing me and I will be there shortly.

Tanya had left while I took the call, at least she is smart and ran while she could and later I will deal with her later.

As I was on my way to the school I started to think about the voice on the phone it sounded so beautiful that I wanted to hear the voice again and I knew I would. I was Edward Cullen CEO to Cullen Enterprises and unknown to most, mobster but only when necessary which was what took up my afternoons. When Sophie was born she took up those afternoon s and now I was hardly known in that scene.

I pulled up in front of the school and sprinted inside. I ran up to the front desk and asked for Bella Swans room and took off running for the room when I noticed she was outside with my Sophie curled up in her arms and she was whispering to her as she saw me. Her mouth fell open and she quickly composed herself and started to get up when I was suddenly in front of her helping her up. Tingles went through me as I grabbed her hand.

I looked at Sophie and then she reached for me as the words I'm sorry fell from her mouth and the next words came from us both its not your fault. She was placed in my arms and I was almost ready to leave when I turned to Bella saying the simple words "Thank You" with as much gratitude and sincerity as I could muster.

**That's the end of chapter 2 let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TPOV

"That little brat and bitch of a teacher is going to really pay when I am through with them. What could I have possibly done to make Edward fire me? All the little the brat did was cause trouble and now all I ever seemed to get blamed for the things she did. Now I have to call my boss and tell him the news…"

"Hello."

"J, its Tanya I need to tell you about something."

"What?"

"Edward fired me."

"WHAT!"

"Uh, yeah He said that he couldn't have his nanny sleeping with him while watching his daughter after she walked in on us when I had his dick in my mouth."

"Did you find anything while he was gone with his daughter?"

"No he left me tied to his bed while he went to tend to his daughter."

"Ok so are you going to see him again?"

"Yes. But I need you to put a hit out for me."

"Sure. Names?"

"Isabella Swan and Sophie Cullen."

" The little girl and her teacher?"

"Yes, they are in my way I need them gone."

"Ok".

"The teacher is yours if you find her attractive. I really think she is plain but you might need a new toy to play with."


End file.
